goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah West
Sarah West is a good user and the creator of many random videos where she asks other users questions. She also makes grounded videos out of fictional characters. Background & personality Sarah was born in Brockton, Massachusetts, and now lives in Weymouth with her brother, David, her mom, Ruth, her dad, Dave, and her two cats, Sox and Baby Girl. Sarah started making videos on GoAnimate in 2012, and she still makes videos to this day. Sometimes, she makes grounded videos out of fictional characters, specifically villains from different franchises, and bad users such as The UTubeTrollPolice. Other times, she makers random videos where she asks other users questions. When Sarah isn't busy making videos on GoAnimate, she makes pages on different wikis. She started contributing to wikis sometime during August of 2015, under the username LudwigXandauRocks1997, and now contributes under the username MelodyPurplePrincess. One of her favorite pastimes is making OCs. The only problem is that she seems to be fairly new to contributing to wikis and lacks proper writing skills, so Sebastian (A Fandom User) and a few other wiki contributors try their best to help her straighten things out. Sarah is always motivated and full of energy. She is very enthusiastic and inquisitive, and has a fairly sunny disposition. She's also very courageous and is never afraid to stand up for the things she loves. However, she can be a little bit naive when it comes to writing, making videos, and contributing to wikis. She sometimes gets confused about things, but she really likes to learn. Interests Likes *Woody Woodpecker *The Koopalings (particularly Ludwig "Kooky" von Koopa) *Video games (especially Ristar, Dance Dance Revolution, GTA, Jak II, Cuphead, Rayman 2: The Great Escape, Super Smash Bros., Cooking Mama, The Sims, SimCity, Urbz in the City, Kingdom Hearts, Animal Crossing, Pikmin, and Sonic the Hedgehog) *eating healthy foods (although she eats junk food in moderation) *Classical music *Sports *Disney shows and movies *Fairytales *Learning new things *Good users *The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *The Tournament of Roses Parade *MLB (especially the Boston Red Sox) *Monster movies *Classic cartoons (although she does like some modern cartoons) *Classic soap operas *Science fiction movies *Tom Sawyer (2000 MGM Version) *Pooh's Adventures *Winx Club *Barbie dolls and movies *Strawberry Shortcake *Making OCs *Reality TV shows (especially Supernanny and What Would You Do?) *Fast food places *World history (particularly the events of World War II) *Mighty Mouse *My Little Pony *Marvel *Jurassic Park *Don Bluth films *Retro bands and musicians *Sonic Underground *Sonic The Hedgehog SatAM *Anime *Fridays *Nickelodeon *DC Comics *Cartoon Network *Illumination *DreamWorks *Most Sony Pictures Animation movies (Except The Emoji Movie) *Modern bands and musicians *BrainPOP *Funny books like Big Nate, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Dislikes *Mean or cruel people *Profanity and inappropriate language *Vandalism *Bad users (especially Alex Minudaka) *Being cyberbullied *Copyright infringement *Bad movies (particularily Batman & Robin, Battlefield Earth, and The Emoji Movie) *Bad video games (particularily E.T. The Extra Terrestrial for the Atari 2600) *Cartoon antagonists (particularly Alejandro from Total Drama and Sideshow Bob from The Simpsons) *Video game antagonists (particularily Razorbeard from Rayman 2: The Great Escape, Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII, and The Devil from Cuphead) *Some sports teams *Mondays List of Sarah's Usernames Sarah is almost always changing her username on GoAnimate and her other online accounts. Those usernames include: *LudwigXandauRocks1997 (her first wiki username) *EltonJohnisAwesome (Because she likes the works of Elton John) *SnowCrystalPrincess *NeptunePrincess *DestinyLovelyMidnight *DazzlingIvory1997 *TwilightPhoenix *JulyWoodyPhoenix *AbigailYesAlejandroNo (Because one of her favorite cartoon characters is Abigail from Once Upon a Forest, and one of her least favorite cartoon characters is Alejandro from Total Drama) *MidnightDoremiLover (Because she likes Ojamajo Doremi) *Candy Loopsy (Possibly because she likes Lalaloopsy) *Nightwish Loopsy (Because she likes the band Nightwish) *Diamond Loopsy *DoremiTwinkle1997 *FloraDiamond *WhippingLovely *FunavoGoldwyn1997 *WishingHeart *Sonic FTW Tigers FTL *LudwigVonKoopaGirl97 (her YouTube username) *MelodyPurplePrincess (her current wiki username) Quotes *"What the woodpecker?" *"Holy fox!" (When she is shocked or surprised by something) *"Can you help me please?" *"Hey! Hey, get in here, you guys!" *"Do they really stress you out?" *"I'm sooo confused." (When she doesn't understand something) *"Aw, man." (When she's upset or disappointed) *"Bummer." *"Yeah?" *"Sometimes...I feel like I was born in the wrong time period." *"What's that supposed to mean?" *"You got me!" *"Whatcha doin'?" *"Close enough." *"Wait, what?" *"Anything I can do to help?" *"Wait! Wait-wait-wait-w-w-w-wait. No!" *"I am a little clumsy." *"Trust me, I tried it." *"Oops...My bad!" *"I know, right?" *"Best! Day! Ever!" *"Man, I sure hate copyright strikes." *"Watch it, watch it, watch it, okay?" *"Too old for Barbie dolls? Never!" *"Sure thing!" *"The future is in the past! Onwards, shooting star!" *"Okay! It's decided!" *"What's a Scribblenaut? Is it one of those characters who draw something and it becomes real?" *"I hope we can be friends." *"I don't like it. I don't like it one bit." *"No, silly! If you want it, you have to pay for it." *"Someone needs to put this guy out of his misery." *"Thanks! You're really nice!" *"I'll try not to forget. I promise." *"I promise. And when I promise something, I never, ever break that promise. Ever!" *"You know what they say…If it ain't broke, don't fix it." *"How am I supposed to do that?" *"Man, I have the stupidest ideas of all time." *"Making mistakes is okay. I do it all the time!" *"This can't be happening! Your extreme awesomeness is backfiring on me!" *"I won't say it. But what am I supposed to do?" *"Rats! I keep forgetting." *"I accept your decision." *"She's right...I guess I do need help." *"I'm still learning. I hope you understand." *"Ohhhh!" (When someone explains something to her or she has a major realization) Trivia *It is speculated that Sarah might be on the autism spectrum, although she has never said anything about it. *Unfortunately, not all of Sarah's OCs belong to her. In fact, Sarah sometimes tends to steal OCs from DeviantArt and claim them as her own. If an OC that she steals has an official name, she forgets what the real name is supposed to be and changes it, possibly to make it sound like she made the OC herself, which doesn't really help at all. Her habit of stealing other people's OCs has been noticed by a few contributors on wikis such as the Nihon Fanon wiki. One of Jenny's tasks is to help Sarah understand plagiarism so that she won't steal OCs anymore and learn to create her own, and Sebastian knows about her. *Not only Sarah steals OCs from DeviantArt to make her own OCs, but she also takes random clipart pictures and claims them to be OCs as well, which doesn't really solve her problem with plagiarism. *Another problem with Sarah's OCs is that when she does make her own, she doesn't give them much personality and is quite short on names. Sometimes, she uses one name on two or more of her OCs, making that name rather cliche. The personalities of her OCs are quite bland, since most of them have the same interests as she does and not much else is known about them. One of Jenny's tasks is to help Sarah understand the basics of character personality and help her think up of more creative names that she hasn't used before. *Sarah has a bit of trouble when it comes to proper grammar. When she writes something that's incorrect, Jenny makes sure to correct what Sarah writes. *Sarah's favorite holidays are Christmas, Valentine's Day, Halloween, Independence Day, Thanksgiving, and Mother's Day. *Sarah's favorte sports are baseball, soccer, and bowling. *Sarah's favorite candy is bubblegum. *Her favorite flowers are the rose, the daisy, and the carnation. *Sarah has a Hello Kitty-themed DVD player. *Sarah might be a little globophobic, because she's afraid of Laffo the Clown, a balloon from the 1940 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *Sarah is unable to handle criticism, and seeing someone try to insult or offend her even in the slightest is enough to make her upset. *Because Sarah doesn't like profanity and inappropriate language, it's hinted that she might have a bit of kakalogophobia. *Sarah's Zodiac sign is Aries. *When people tell Sarah what to do, she needs to pay attention to them, especially Jenny and Sebastian. *Sarah's favorite colors are blue, pink, purple, yellow, green, orange, and white. *Sarah has a tendency to change her appearance on GoAnimate just as often as she changes her username. Tropes Around Sarah *Action Girl: When the situation calls for it. *Adorkable: Her sweet, space-casey nature comes off as this. *All-Loving Heroine: She is immensely nice to everyone she meets. *Badass Adorable: She may be cute and sweet, but she can kick your butt if she needs to. *Berserk Button: She loses her cool if someone vandalizes in her existence. **She also hates being cyberbullied, and can get pretty angry if someone posts something mean about her. *Beware the Nice Ones: She's a sweetheart and quite goofy by nature most of the time, but if you make her mad, watch out. *Brown Eyes: The color of her eyes represent her kind-hearted personality. *Buffy Speak: Sarah's improper writing could make readers think that she talks more like a child than an adult. *Bunny-Ears Lawyer: She's almost always a little bit odd and excitable. She may be quirky, but doesn't quite show her quirks too often as she is maturing. *Butt-Monkey: She gets victimized for her naivety at times. *The Chick *Cloudcuckoolander: Her quirks show that she's pretty much an example of this. *Color-Coded Characters: Whenever Sarah makes OCs that are in some sort of team with magical powers, she makes those characters all wear gather same outfit, albeit with different colors (normally the colors of the rainbow). *Comically Missing The Point: Sarah doesn't really seem to listen when people try to give her advice. *Cute Bruiser: She may be a sweet young lady, but she can almost break your face in one punch. *The Cutie *Cute Clumsy Girl *Damsel in Distress: Sarah seems to really enjoy using this trope, as she seems to believe that some princesses should be stereotypical damsels in distress, and when she makes a princess OC, she usually makes that princess OC be kidnapped by a fictional villain and then rescued by a fictional character who's an anthropomorphic animal of some sort. She also sometimes applies this to some existing fictional princesses, or even herself. *Determinator: Sarah doesn't give up if she thinks something is possible. *The Ditz: She's usually quite forgetful and tends to be a bit naive at times. *Drama Queen: She can sometimes be prone to hysterics when under stress. *Easily Impressed: She can be this with a generally naive nature. *Emphasize Everything: She has a habit of ending most of her sentences with exclamation marks, even when they don't need to be expressed with really strong emotion. Jenny always tries to get Sarah to stop doing this and use proper punctuation. *Everything's Better with Princesses: Since Sarah loves princess characters so much, she often adds them to video plots where they might seem unnecessary and thinks that she should be a princess herself. *Everything's Better with Rainbows: She seems to think so, as she likes all the colors of the rainbow (including pink, which isn't a color of the rainbow) and believes that rainbows should have the magical ability to make people happy. *Fangirl: She's strangely obsessed with cute fictional anthropomorphic creatures, such as Woody Woodpecker and Mrs. Brisby. In fact, she's so obsessed with them, that she writes fanfictions about them, but those stories can be very...peculiar. *First-Name Basis: Sarah has placed herself on a first-name basis with a few people, especially members of her own family, such as her mother, Ruth. *Foil: To Jenny in terms of behavior and intelligence. *For Happiness: She is almost always motivated and wants everyone around her to be the same. *Fragile Flower: Despite being normally upbeat and spunky, Sarah is very sensitive and it doesn't take much to make her cry. She has had quite a few experiences that have greatly upset her - or at least, make her feel down in the dumps for a while. *Friend to All Children: Quite naturally. Some of the OCs that she makes in real life are sometimes descendants of either a famous person, someone from a certain time period, a cartoon character, or even herself. Perhaps it's not a surprise, considering her childlike personality. *Full-Name Basis: Sarah almost always refers to others by their full names, including herself. *Gender-Blender Name: Even though most of the OCs Sarah makes are female, she gave some of them names that are actually boys' names (such as "Quincy" or "Poseidon"), which will then have to be changed to sound more feminine or have an explanation behind those names. *Genius Ditz: Although she may be naive, she does have some intelligence in her. For instance, she knows a lot about world history and remembers different time periods. She can also speak fluent French. *Genki Girl: She's quite cheerful and energetic. *Girly Bruiser: She's very energetic and upbeat, but she can get angry very easily if someone insults or cyberbullies her. *Girly Girl: She likes anything that's cutesy and girly. *Girly Girl With a Tomboy Streak: Not only Sarah likes anything girly, but she also likes comic books, sports, and video games. *The Heart: She's sweet, gentle, and good-hearted, despite her many child-like quirks. *Hyper Awareness: Played with. Despite her often short attention span, Sarah usually spots the obvious before anyone else clues in. *Kindhearted Simpleton: She's ditzy, naive, and somewhat of a crybaby, but she's a nice young woman who is caring towards others. *Large Ham: In her usual mood, she puts a lot of spirit into whatever she says, and ends a lot of her sentences with exclamation points. *Malaproper: She has a tendency to use malapropisms. Not only that, but she also tends to make quite a few grammatical errors from time to time. *Malicious Misnaming: When she steals an OC, she changes the name of the OC and claims that she made it herself. The truth is, she doesn't even know that the OC she stole already belongs to someone, and that OC might already have a name. *Manic Pixie Dream Girl: She is very eccentric and happy-go-lucky as far as attitude goes. *Naïve Everygirl: Sarah may be insecure and naive, but she keeps a happy-go-lucky attitude. As she's a young adult, she's becoming more mature and understanding as time progresses, but she wants her friends to be happy and she's essentially the everygirl. *Nice Girl *One-Gender Race: Almost all of her OCs are female, though she has made a few male OCs. *One Steve Limit: Averted, big time. Sarah tends to use names that she already used on many of her OCs, making those names very cliche and boring. *Overly Long Name: Some of the titles for Sarah's fictional movies are usually very long. *Perpetual Smiler: She's always upbeat and spunky, unless something makes her upset. *Ping-Pong Naïveté: Sometimes she knows better but doesn't, and other times, she displays that she does. *Pink Means Feminine: One of her favorite colors is pink. *Plucky Girl *The Pollyanna: She's normally quite optimistic and keeps a positive attitude. Unless something upsets her, Sarah is always happy-go-lucky. *Prone to Tears: Because Sarah is so sensitive, she has a tendency to collapse into tears at the drop of a hat. In fact, making Sarah cry is considered a gross act of cruelty, and whoever is responsible for hurting her feelings almost immediately gets yelled at by whoever happens to witness it. *Rage Breaking Point: She's a nice person through and through, and has an extreme level of tolerance for most people, but even she has her limits, and will explode in anger if pushed too far. *Running Gag: In many of her question videos, she seems to repeat different questions she's asked in some of her past question videos countless times, such as "What's your favorite song?" or "What's your favorite movie?" *Smarter Than You Look: Sarah has shown a few times that she can be serious and competent when she needs to be. *Sweet Tooth: She likes anything that's sweet, be it candy or desserts. *Sugar Bowl: Some of the stories that she comes up with come off as this. *Tastes Like Diabetes: Some of her ideas for children's movies or video games can come off as quite overly saccharine. *Tender Tears: She tends to cry a lot when something dramatic or emotional happens. *True Blue Femininity: One of her favorite colors is blue. *Who Names Their Kid "Dude"?: When it comes to naming her OCs, Sarah sometimes comes up with names that are rather peculiar, such as "Topaz" or "Meadow", when she's not giving her OCs names that she used before, like "Fiona" or "Dorothy". *Woman Child: She may be in her early twenties, but she has a somewhat naive, childish personality. *You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Angry: She goes absolutely berserk if something rubs her the wrong way, and seeing her angry is not a pretty sight. *Your Answer to Everything: She thinks that the best way to feel better when you're sad is to watch your favorite show or movie and binge on fast food. Gallery Videos File:Evil Junior The Animator UTTP THDTC Gets In Dead Meat|Sarah West As The Teacher File:Strict Message to King Liam NC.|Sarah's King Liam NC Strict Message Sarah in GoAnimate Photos Sarah west by riarasands-dbjychk.png|Sarah in Comedy World Sarah west s new look for september by riarasands-dblyi0z.png Sarah west wearing an iron patriot hoodie by riarasands-dbljkwo.png|Sarah in a Patriot outfit Screen_Shot_2017-05-06_at_2.35.41_PM.png Sarah west as sb wearing an iron man costume by riarasands-dbl7h5r.png|Sarah in an Iron Man-inspired outfit Sarah west meets her classic self by riarasands-dbkq89f.jpg|Two Comedy World Sarahs Sarah west s new look for 2017 nfl kickoff by riarasands-dbmephn.jpg|Sarah's NFL outfit Screen_Shot_2017-08-11_at_12.17.35_PM.png|Sarah West's Late 2017 outfit Business Friendly Sarah West Wearing Her Jacket.jpg|Business Friendly Sarah West Wearing Her Jacket Comedy World Sarah West Wearing Her Jacket.jpg|Comedy World Sarah West Wearing Her Jacket Comedy World Sarah West In One Of Her Current Outfits.jpg|Comedy World Sarah West In One Of Her Current Outfits Sarah in Real Life Photos Sarah West and Molly The Mouse.jpg|Sarah at Canobie Lake Park in June 2015 SarahWestatThe2013ProminPembrokeCountryClub!.jpg|Sarah at the 2013 Pembroke Country Club prom 19420833_109382819684080_1787219427351341156_n.jpg|Sarah at Carnival Magic with her Autism on The Seas friends 10001206_10152340883509631_3438215350872473406_o.jpg|Sarah when she was a baby Other Photos MyStyle-9.jpg Screen_Shot_2017-05-17_at_5.31.16_PM.png|Sarah as a Frozen-inspired princess|link=Sarah West Sailor SD.jpg|Sarah as a Sailor Scout Sarah_West_X-Girl.jpg|Sarah as an X-Girl (Casual outfit) Miracle Woman (Sarah West).jpg|Miracle Woman, Sarah's X-Men persona Sarah West in Wonderland (Blue Dress and White Apron).jpg|Sarah in an Alice in Wonderland-inspired outfit Sarah west in kisekae form by riarasands-dbkqd1y.png|Sarah in Kisekae form Screen_Shot_2017-10-23_at_1.47.39_PM.png|Sarah in South Park Style, with one of her cats, Baby Girl Sarah In Minecraft.jpg|Sarah in Minecraft Style kawaii-games-star_vs_evil_avatar_maker.png|Sarah in Star Butterfly Vs. The Forces of Evil Style kawaii-games-missangest-mabel_dress_up.png|Sarah in Gravity Falls Style Sarah West as a Mermaid.jpg|Sarah as a Mermaid Sarah West as an Arabian Princess.png|Sarah as an Arabian princess Sarah West as a Deck Queen.jpg|Sarah as a Deck Queen Me and my 6 Favorite Non Disney Girls as Ballerinas.jpg|Sarah as a Ballerina, along with Odette, Thumbelina, Kayley, Crysta, Anastasia, and Oriana Sarah West (Steven Universe Style).png|Sarah in Steven Universe style, with seven chaos emeralds Sarah West and her 7 Non-Disney Heroines as Queens.jpg|Sarah West as a fantasy queen with her seven favorite non-Disney heroines Profile-picture-1545092719.jpg|Sarah in Peanuts Style Familyguy.png|Sarah in Family Guy style Sarah West as Woody Woodpecker face paint and her neck and chest paint.png|Sarah in 1940 Woody's skin Sarah Ann West and Bartleby Montclair (Dance).jpg|Sarah in Princess Camille's green dress willing to dance with Sir Bartleby Montclair in his blue prince outfit = Category:Good Users Category:Female Users Category:People from USA Category:Disney fans Category:Anime Fans Category:April births Category:1997 Births Category:2012 Goanimate Debuts Category:Sonic Fans Category:2001 Births Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Fans Category:Sweet characters Category:Users who can't take criticism